


Hux To The Rescue

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rescue, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kylo is taken by slavers while undercover, Hux has to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hux To The Rescue

It is very easy for Kylo Ren to go undercover. All he has to do his remove his helmet and change his clothes and he is a different person. Not being easily recognizable however had its risks.

Kylo had been grabbed by slavers. Word had gotten back to Hux and the redhead had sneered, insulting the Force-user for his incompetence. When he came to collect him he would be sure that Kylo would never live this down; someone so powerful being sold like a common slave. Pitiful!

***

Hux is still imagining the insults he plans to throw Kylo’s way once he frees him when the auction begins. Of all of the stupid things he could have gotten himself into! He is still thinking this as Kylo is brought out. Kylo is stripped down to black leggings, showing off a surprisingly muscled body. Hux huffs.

His heart drops when he hears the murmurs of approval ripple through the crowd. The slave is down on his knees on a raised podium, his arms tied to a pole pressed to the small of his back. His head is bowed and he’s unsteady on his knees, swaying. The auctioneer grabs Kylo by the hair and pulls his head up and Hux hisses as the bidding starts in earnest, struggling to keep up with the others.

They’ve drugged him. That is the only explanation for the cloudiness in his eyes and his inability to kill them. Hux shudders, biting his lip as a month’s supply of suppressants is added to the sale.

The price is getting too high. Hux has already spent all of his personal credits and is now dipping half-way into the First Order’s coffers. He is furious as he thinks about this and almost considers calling for an assault on the auction house.

But then everyone would see. 

Drool escapes from the corner of Kylo’s mouth. Hux watches it slide down lazily before landing on his chest.

No one should see Kylo like this.

He cannot risk going any higher and someone else wins. Kylo’s eyes flick up briefly and Hux feels unbearable guilt for allowing this to happen. He plans on getting him back, even if he has to get his gloves dirty.

***

Hux kills the man who won Kylo, luring him and his slaves away from the auction house and shooting him. He grabs the other by the arm to help him stay on his feet, removing the muzzle that had been forced over his mouth. “Let’s go…”

Kylo doesn’t move.

Hux frowns and looks back at him, raising an eyebrow. “Ren…”

But Kylo shakes his head and he looks over his shoulder where two other recently purchased slaves huddle together, afraid of what would happen to them now; a Twi'lek and a Zabrak.

“They’re aliens…”

“No…”

Hux sneers but holds back an angry comment, sighing as he releases the aliens from their muzzles and restraints. It is easy to slip them First Order approved papers, giving them the ability to leave freely.

Only then does Kylo allow Hux to lead him back to the ship, sleeping off the drugs for several days.

Neither of them speak about what had happened.


End file.
